The Larmer Family
Jo visits the Larmer family from Fort Worth, Texas. Ed (34) and Judy (37) are having trouble with their 4 children: 4-year-old John, 2-year-old fraternal twins Jessica & Justin, and 11-month-old Joey Larmer. The kids are destructive, breaking practically everything in their house. Their grandma Sharon doesn't want the kids in their house because she fears they'll break something. Jo discovers that the main problem with the family is the parents' bickering and fighting. Can Jo help the parents solve their differences and help control their out-of-control kids? Recap Pretty much as soon as obervation begins, Ed is off to work. The children misbehave due to boredom. They do not seem to have many toys to play with inside the house. Judy admits that she locks her kids in their bedrooms. They have a ton of toys in the backyard but play with, but they prefer Ed's mixer. The children are not allowed to play outside much because Judy is afraid that they might get dirty. Judy barks orders at the children instead of playing with them. At grandma's house, the kids get into everything.The kids are however are not being interacted with and have no toys at grandmas house. When Ed comes home, he plays with the kids for a while but then Ed and Judy get into a fight.Judy admits that they always have heated arguments that include cursing in front of the children. At the parents meeting Judy admits that she picks the kids up to be on her level to yell at them. Jo tells her that if she were one of the kids, she'd be shaking if this was done to her. Judy bursts into tears. When teaching begins the routine is introduced. Jo lets the kids fingerpaint in the backyard. Judy is apprehensive at first, but seeing how much fun her kids have, she joins in and has fun with them. Judy admits that her mother was always so afraid that she and her siblings make a mess and though she wanted to be different, it was hard. Jo speaks to Judy about her deep, harsh, tone of voice that she constantly seems to be using on her kids. Jo brings in Naughty Blocks. John refuses to help clean up the toy room. Judy puts him on the Naughty Block. Jo chats with Judy and her mother Sharon. Judy breaks down in tears when her mother calls her children out of control, but she is willing to have Judy bring some of their toys over to her house. Jo takes the locks of the children's bedrooms. Jo introduces the 3 in 30 soultion- Judy and Ed reach write down 3 issues and discuss them in 30 minutes, then they shred the paper. Jo wants them to do this every night after the kids are in bed. Teaching is now gone and Jo leaves for a few days. Judy has the kids choose toys to take to grandma's house. Sharon now plays with the children. Everyone has fun. Judy sets up a kiddie pool for the kids, but walks away to do chores while they play. The kids constantly bang on the door to get Judy's attention. Judy uses her old, military style tone with them. Ed is supposed to engage the kids while Judy makes dinner, but Ed makes them watch TV. Judy reminds Ed that they cannot do that. When Ed suggests painting in the backyard, Judy insists that they cannot do that either. The 3 in 30 soultion turns from discussion to fight. Jo walks them through another 3 in 30 solution. She has them write down three of their won flaws. Jo introduces a memory game where she places objects from the home on a cushion, then takes two objects away while the kids hold their eyes shut. Jo then leaves the Larmer Family forever, confident that they will be fine. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes in Texas Category:Naughty Block Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Sons Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes